Especially for you
by candy-belle
Summary: Clint's new tactile suit has a strange affect on Phil


**Title:** Especially for you  
**Rating:** 12  
**Summary:** Clint's new tactile suit has a strange affect on Phil  
**Featuring:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson  
**Genre/warnings:** fluff, flirting, established relationship  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** Still trying to get the bunnies to fire properly but this was the best I could come up with...be kind! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

"Wha'd'ay think?" asked Clint posing in the doorway. He was dressed in his new tactile outfit. The tight body fitted his form perfectly, leaving his arms free to move and, far more importantly, on full display.

Phil swallowed hard then forcing himself to be as professional as possible he asked flatly, "You have full arm movement?"

"Yup," replied Clint doing a series of arm exercises that left Phil breathless.

"And flexibility?" croaked Phil baling his fist tightly and tying very hard not to whimper as Clint proceeded to bend from the waist and touch his toes, giving Phil a perfect view of his backside clad in the tightest fighting combat pants possible.

"I like this one much better than that other one they sent over," called Clint as he straightened up. He stretched again, his arms going high over his head showing his torso off and highlighting the power in his arms. As he lowered his arms he cocked his head and frowning slightly asking, "You ok? You look kinda in pain."

"I'm fine," replied Phil weakly, his eyes most certainly not fixated on Clint's hips and the way the thigh holster highlighted the sheer power of Clint's legs.

"You sure?" pressed Clint moving closer to Phil's desk, "Cause you've got that same look on your face as when you saw Cap in his new uniform for the first time and…"Clint's voice faded into a very knowing chuckle. Sinking onto the desk beside Phil he nudged him with his knee and teased, "This is turning you on, isn't it?"

Phil managed to level a stern stare at Clint but then he got distracted by the way the tactical vest gapped slightly at the top, leaving Clint's throat exposed and just begging to be kissed.

"Are you having dirty thoughts at work?" asked Clint, his face alight with gleeful mischief.

Huffing at him, Phil went to turn back to his computer, determined to ignore the now blatantly sniggering archer. But Clint had other ideas. Using his leg to turn Phil's chair back around, he rested his foot between Phil's thighs, the toe of his boot nudging at the now all too obvious bulge ruining the normally perfect lines of Phil's suit.

"Clint..." breathed Phil, swallowing hard as Clint fixed him with a heated smirk.

"So which one of us got you hotter?" asked Clint, his voice dropping down to the level of pure audible sex.

Phil didn't answer straight away. It was a little hard to even breathe given the way Clint was displaying himself only inches away from him.

"Phil?" asked Clint a touch of uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"You," replied Phil, finally managing to tear his gaze away from Clint's body and look him in the eyes. "You. Always you."

The smile the lit Clint's face was beautiful and it left Phil a little breathless. As he felt himself blushing at such a sappy admission, Clint leant forward and brushed his lips over Phil's, he murmrued, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Phil reached up, his hand curling around the back of Clint's head, holding him in place as he stole a second kiss. As they broke apart, they rubbed noses, sharing a move that was far more intimate than anything else they had ever done in the office before.

"You brining that home with you?" asked Phil, his voice surprisingly breathy.

"Hadn't planned on it," replied Clint, giving a wicked grin before he threw Phil a wink and confessed, "I was actually going to go down to the range and see how it coped when I put it through its paces."

"That sounds a very good idea," commented Phil, his own smile matching Clint's knowing one, "I think it's vital we both put your suit through all the paces we can."

"Sir, yes sir," replied Clint loving the way Phil's hand lingered on his thigh, the firm grip caressing him through the thick material.

Phil nodded, then pushing up from his seat, he ended up standing between Clint's legs, a blush colouring his cheeks even as he tried to keep his professional cool. But then Clint leant back flexed his arms and Phil was lost. Not that he minded. Giving a quick cough, he ordered, "Range now."

Clint nodded and getting to his feet he paused flicking Phil a look as he asked, "Seriously though – you'd choose me?"

"Each and every time," replied Phil honestly because no matter how much he may respect, reverse and fan boy over Captain America and his star spangled suit, nothing could compare to the sight in front of him now, to the sight of his archer dressed in the tactical uniform he had designed especially for him.

Fin x


End file.
